


Communications specialist

by Dr_Scarified



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Scarified/pseuds/Dr_Scarified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for ME Kink meme, full prompt inside</p>
<p>At the citadel party, Miranda catches Traynor's eye. Samantha can't leave without at least trying her luck with the gorgeous woman, but for a Comms specialist she's uniquely incapable of saying the right thing. And what's the right pick up line to use on a genetically engineered former terrorist anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt:
> 
> At the citadel party, Miranda catches Traynor's eye. Cue Traynor being shy but really trying to flirt and Miranda being endlessly amused. With Oriana's situation taken care of, Miranda actually entertains the idea of flirting back, finding her charming.
> 
> The two get to know each other during the party and the flirting escalates. They end up having sex.
> 
> I'd really love someone to write something really sweet for this. I'm not expecting any love at first sight stuff, just two people who find themselves attracted to each other and who decide to have a bit of fun together.
> 
> Bonus points for Miranda genuinely smiling or laughing at things Traynor says.  
> Double bonus points for gentle sex and Sam cuddling up to Miranda at the end.

Samantha Traynor had heard stories about Miranda Lawson, of course. There was something about spending time with soldiers that meant an evening's entertainment, whether it be cards, drinking, asari strip joints or all three, always ended up with reminiscing about past battles and comrades.

So Traynor shouldn't have been surprised that Miranda was drop-dead gorgeous, but was still stunned speechless. She had been friends with many beautiful women in her life – even serving with many of them on the Normandy – but there was something extra about Lawson, something captivating. And not just her ass.

The former Cerberus agent looked to be getting into the spirit of the party – from where Samantha was standing, Miranda appeared to be talking shit with some of the boys, and matching dry wits with Shepard. But there was something very reserved about her.

Sam felt strangely compelled to try to find out what Miranda Lawson was like relaxed and unfiltered. Unclothed would undoubtedly be a bonus, but unfortunately the stories she had heard never went into any level of detail about who she took to bed.

Screwing up her courage and thinking positive thoughts, she made her way over to where Lawson was listening to a Krogan recounting his adventures.

She tried to think about whether she could use what she had already heard about the Cerberus operative to her advantage, but fire-fight stories didn't usually include 'favourite chocolate' or anything useful like that. Her unique upbringing even ruled out the old classic “Did you grow up in a lab? Cos that body looks genetically engineered to be perfect.”

“So, I hear you killed your father?” Nope.

“If you spend the night with me, I guarantee we'll live up to Cerberus' motto – humans come first!” Nope.

“Just how much did you enjoy serving under Jane Shepard, and how could I convince you to serve under me?” Nope.

By the time she arrived at Miranda's side she was mostly terrified she would say something completely inappropriate.

“Hello.” The goddess greeted her with a polite smile and a nod.

“Nice catsuit!” Sam blurted in a panic. Sculpted eyebrows rose in a little bit of surprise. “I mean, I just get assigned a uniform, but you and Ashley and Samara...where do you even shop for them?” She rambled, trying to hide a grimace at her own idiocy. There was an awkward pause in which Miranda successfully hid a grin at the younger woman's nerves.

“Miranda Lawson.” She held out a hand.

“Oh! I'm Samantha Traynor.” She shook the other woman's hand, wondering what firmness of grip would give the impression of having sexy hands.

“The Kepesh-Yakshi player.” Miranda recognised the name. “An intriguing game, but complicated. I don't know how you do it.”

“Hah, well, you know what they say...” Sam chuckled slightly. Miranda just tilted her head, apparently not knowing what they said. “Oh. Well, you know...Kepesh Yakshi players do it on tables!”

Miranda snorted at the terrible joke and shook her head. “I suppose that's better than 'Kepesh Yakshi players do it with shock-controllers'.” She suggested dryly, and Samantha's boisterous laugh in response made Lawson smile a little herself.

“But I bet you'd be good at it.” Sam noted once she calmed a little. Miranda just gave her a suggestive smirk. “Oh! No...the game. Because you're a scientist. Although, that other thing too, definitely.” She blushed and wished that her skin was dark enough to hide it.

Miranda was a little charmed. She couldn't remember the last time she had met someone as genuine as Sam, whose thoughts and emotions seemed to play out transparently over her face. It was also nice to talk to someone who wasn't interested only in discussing the size of his gun – depressingly common when soldiers got together.

“Thankyou.” Miranda responded graciously. “That means a lot coming from someone that I'm told is...particularly skilled.”

Traynor's eyes got a little wider, Lawson's Mona Lisa smile not giving away whether the woman was actually flirting back or simply discussing space-chess.

“Really?” The comms specialist cleared her throat, her mouth suddenly dry. “Who said that?”

“Hmm,” Miranda pretended to search her memory, “I think it was EDI who told me she'd had the pleasure of seeing you in action.” She thoroughly enjoyed watching Traynor's face as she tried to work out if they were talking about Kepesh Yakshi. EDI's omnipotence throughout the Normandy made for dozens of jokes among the crew about what the AI had actually witnessed. Suddenly the Comm's specialist's face dropped.

“Oh god. She didn't tell you anything about my toothbrush, did she?!” Traynor sounded genuinely panicked until she saw the expression on Miranda's face. “...she didn't. Okay, good. That's good.”

Miranda couldn't help herself, and a laugh of genuine amusement tore out of her at the eccentric genius she was speaking with.

Sam grinned a little sheepishly, knowing that she'd managed to come across as slightly mad, but not minding in the least if it meant seeing Miranda's face light up like that again.

“Hard to believe I'm a communications specialist when I talk like that, isn't it?” She asked with a self-deprecating smile. “Somehow it's a whole lot easier when quantum entanglement's involved.”

“I hear it was your skill in tracking Kai Leng and noting that all signals in Iera were blocked that brought the Normandy to Sanctuary.” Miranda answered, smiling but a little more serious. “So it will take more than your mysterious toothbrush to make me doubt you.”

“Thank you.” Sam couldn't help feeling a little proud.

“Although if you're going to be really impressive I'll need to help you shop for catsuits.” Miranda deadpanned, giving her an obvious once-over. Sam smacked Lawson's arm lightly, before suddenly seeing an opportunity present itself.

“I'm not certain of my measurements,” Sam admitted coyly, “do you think you'd be able to guess them?”

Miranda hummed thoughtfully, putting her drink down and taking one of Samantha's hands. “Maybe if I took a closer look.” And she tugged the eager specialist towards the bedroom.


	2. Ch 2

Once they were inside the room, Miranda let go of Sam's hand and shut the door, locking it before turning back to the darker skinned beauty.

Traynor was struck all over again by Miranda's perfectly proportioned body as the former Cerberus agent walked forward with predatory grace.

“So...just to confirm, we're not actually here to take my measurements are we? Because I may have lied about not knowing – ” Her rambling was cut off by Miranda's lips pressing against hers. Sam took a moment to marvel at the feeling before lifting her hands to rest behind Lawson's head.

Miranda couldn't believe how good it felt to kiss someone for kissing's sake. Not to exert power or to release it, not as part of a strategy or political ploy, but just because Samantha Traynor was intelligent, attractive and completely adorable.

Feeling the shorter woman's body press against hers reminded Miranda that the corollary was also true. Samantha wasn't here to gain favour with the Illusive Man, or to fool her into revealing Oriana's location. It was surprisingly arousing to be wanted just for herself.

Deciding to stop over-thinking for once, Miranda deepened the kiss and stroked her hands down Samantha's back to take firm hold of her ass. She couldn't help grinning, breaking the kiss, at how Sam's hips bucked in response.

“Hmm. Proud of yourself, are you?” Samantha's eyes seemed to actually sparkle her amusement.

“It's a flaw.” Miranda admitted, still grinning. “Perhaps if you distract me?” She started unbuttoning Sam's shirt. 

“Well, you did say you needed a closer look.” Traynor pulled her hands regretfully away from the position they were enjoying in Miranda's hair and began assisting in removing her shirt.

Sam wasn't exactly body-shy, but then again she had never been with a woman _actually designed to be perfect_ before either, so she kept a close eye on Miranda's reaction as she slid her shirt off as gracefully as she could.

Miranda couldn't resist. As soon as the shirt was gone, her eyes were fixated on the sight of gorgeous mocha breasts encased in a silky bra. Resting her hands on the warm slim hips in front of her she bent down and sealed her mouth over a nipple. Working her tongue against the silk until it was damp she started to alternate sucking and rubbing at the hardening nipple with her tongue, teasing herself as much as she was Sam.

“Ohhh...” Sam sighed in pleasure, working hard to keep her eyes open so she wouldn't miss the incredible sight of Miranda suckling at her breast. The feeling of Lawson's other hand working its way underneath her bra to massage her other breast reminded her that the stimulation could be a lot more direct, and Sam deeply regretted bothering with underwear.

“Off...clothes have to come off.” She explained breathlessly, since Miranda seemed to have forgotten the important step.

“Mmm.” Miranda agreed, and loved the high pitched gasp the vibrations caused to come out of Traynor's mouth. Pulling away, the former operative stepped back and made a show of unzipping her skintight outfit and stripping it off.

“I'm totally amazed by your body,” Sam admitted after a moment of ogling, dropping her own bra absentmindedly to the ground, “but I'm a little intimidated by the fact you were able to do that without hopping around and falling on your ass.”

Miranda chuckled and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Sam to come closer. As soon as the Oxford graduate was in reach, she patted her knee with one hand, holding the other up to help Sam brace. “One foot up.” She was grateful the specialist was wearing slip-ons. Tugging the heel down, she pulled the shoe off, followed by Sam's sock.

“Swap.” They repeated the process on the other side and once Sam was on her own two feet again, Miranda slowly undid the button and zip on Traynor's pants, finally letting them drop to the floor.

“How come I never thought of that?” Sam smiled, and moved to straddle Miranda's lap, enjoying being able to kiss her with a slight height advantage.

Getting undressed so slowly had cooled things off a little, but when Lawson's hands finally returned to her breasts while they were kissing, Sam realised it would take very little to work her up again.

The novelty of the height advantage wore off quickly as Sam realised she'd likely unbalance and fall off Miranda's lap if she tried to do anything particularly adventurous with her hands. When Lawson started laving her breasts everywhere except her nipples she forgot why she wanted to do anything other than hold on anyway.

Using one hand on Samantha's lower back to brace her, Miranda spread her own legs slightly underneath Sam's to give herself some room before moving her right hand to lightly trace Traynor through her underwear. She was more than a little satisfied to discover that the specialist's underwear was already sticking to her pussy, and began massaging it back and forth with her fingers. Her touch was firm, but Miranda didn't try to push inward at all, hoping to drive the colonist slowly crazy by focussing on her less sensitive outer lips.

Sam Traynor was no warrior, but attending college had taught her far more than applications of quantum mechanics. Twisting one of her legs under Miranda's and applying leverage just so, Lawson dropped onto her back with Sam on top smirking proudly.

Taking advantage of Miranda's brief surprise, Sam slid the operative's arm down by her side and moved forward until she was straddling the prone woman's incredible abs.

“That's what you get for teasing.” she reprimanded in an accent which suddenly reminded Miranda of Old English nannies, librarians and teachers. Shaking thoughts of eyeglasses and a stern bun out of her head she watched in appreciation as Sam rode her stomach, an act which seemed lewd but somehow intimate.

The dark skinned woman finally had a good angle to enjoy Lawson's breasts and began stroking and fondling them with open delight.

“You know how they say more than a handful is a waste?” She asked rhetorically.

“Usually they say that to women who have less than a handful.” Miranda answered dryly, wondering where the comment was leading.

“Whatever, Jugs McPerky,” Sam waved this off, “my point is that no matter how long it takes, I will make sure _none_ of these go to waste.” She stroked a hand over the voluptuous chest in question to emphasise her point.

Miranda might have been offended by the other woman's glib tone, but the awestruck and slightly worshipful look on the specialist's face made it impossible. Instead, while Sam's hands were otherwise occupied, Miranda dumped her to the side and moved up to take hold of the underwear that was still blocking her path. She slid them off with Traynor's help and tossed them on the floor, gliding forward to rest between the colonist's legs.

“Alright, no teasing then.” Lawson responded belatedly to Sam's earlier complaint. “Together.” Tilting Sam's hips up and encouraging one leg to hook around her waist, Miranda ran a hand down between them and lining herself up, pushed her pussy forward into Sam's, carefully holding in place while she used her fingers to slide each of them open so their clits were in direct contact.

“Oh shit.” Sam's breath hitched at the feeling of Miranda directly against her - hot, wet and alternately hard and soft.

“You feel perfect.” The genetically engineered woman groaned, and began to roll her hips. The feeling of her own arousal leaking and sliding over Sam's pussy only caused more of it, creating a feedback loop of pleasure that both women were lost in.

Sam could barely think through the shocks of arousal she was feeling. In addition to the amazing sensations where her body connected with Miranda's, she could feel the woman's breasts swaying and pushing against her own with every thrust. Every second felt incredible and she didn't want it to end.

On the other hand, she desperately wanted to be inside Miranda Lawson.

Finally gathering her senses sufficiently, Sam moved her hand between their bodies palm outward. “Can I...?”

Miranda lifted herself up a little, biting her lip at the feeling of Sam's hand sliding easily against her and pausing at her entrance.

“Yes!...two...” She murmured encouragement and couldn't help closing her eyes as Trayor's fingers pushed smoothly inside her. Gradually they increased the pace again until they were both hovering near the edge.

Miranda was overwhelmed by the feeling of giving in to pleasure, of giving up the need to plan every detail of a sexual encounter to ensure it served its purpose and that she did not let her guard drop.

So after long moments of enjoying Sam pushing into and filling her, the former Cerberus operative could feel that she was hurtling towards orgasm far more quickly than she usually would. She didn't care.


	3. Ch 3

Traynor completely forgot her own arousal at the sight she had longed for all night – Miranda Lawson openly enjoying herself. But having seen it, Sam suddenly discovered that there was one thing she wanted to see more, and lifting one of Miranda's breasts to her mouth she sucked hard and thrust a third finger into the other woman's body on her next stroke.

Lawson completely lost her rhythm, her mind went white and her muscles spasmed as she hit her peak. Sam continued to rock upward for all she was worth, ignoring the awkward angle of her wrist and the vice-like grip around her fingers. The specialist watched in awe as her actions caused Miranda's body to completely eclipse her mind.

If she had been capable of thinking at that point Miranda might have worried about how much she weighed - but instead she just collapsed on Sam, shuddering through the aftermath of her orgasm. She slowly returned to awareness with Traynor's fingers still deep inside her and the specialist's other hand running along her back in soothing strokes.

There was a split second where she was embarrassed and worried about who might find a way to use her pleasure and distraction against her. But remembering the bitterness and coldness of previous encounters, Miranda realised she didn't give a shit. She felt _good_.

And she really wanted to return the favour.

Opening her eyes she looked down at Sam, who thankfully did not look smug but merely satisfied. Miranda bent forward and kissed the Oxford grad, hoping her mouth was able to convey everything the night had meant, because she knew she would never be able to say it. Traynor would never realise how unusual her complete lack of agenda – other than mutual pleasure – was in Lawson's world.

Taking hold of Sam's wrist just above where her hand was trapped between them, Miranda eased her body away, instantly missing the feeling of having Traynor inside.

Sam went to move her hand away, clearly assuming Lawson had held it in place to guide the fingers out of her body – but Miranda held the wrist firm. A position that had felt so natural only moments before suddenly seemed a bit awkward and Traynor wondered whether it would kill the moment if she waggled her slick fingers in an upside-down wave.

She was just thinking that it would probably look more like she had tentacles in place of her clit when Miranda, who sensed she was losing Sam to her own enormous brain, shifted her body down.

Moving her mouth to Sam's fingers Lawson wasted no time sealing her lips around them. The agent may not have been playing games in this particular sexual encounter, but saw no harm in a little teasing. So she held eye-contact with Traynor as she sucked and licked all her own juices off the specialist's fingers, occasionally making a show of opening her mouth enough that the darker woman could see the pink tongue sliding around her digits.

Traynor looked like she had forgotten to breathe.

When Miranda finally felt that she had sucked all the lubricant off Sam's fingers, she pulled away and let go of the wrist she had been gently trapping, before lowering her head to work her lips against Traynor's inner thigh, inching toward her goal only to pull away and start on the other leg.

The next time she got close again Miranda did not pull away but settled her mouth just outside where Sam needed her, licking and sucking in a way that was driving Traynor crazy. Any time a woman had gotten that close to her pussy in the past, their attention had been primarily on their main goal, so it came as a surprise to the specialist that she had an erogenous zone she had been completely unaware of. 

Finally Miranda gave up the teasing and started stroking her tongue over Traynor's swollen sex. The pale woman wasn't exactly surprised that Sam was soaked, but it was still incredible to feel like no matter how much of the other woman's arousal she swallowed there was plenty more to enjoy.

Changing her angle slightly, Miranda pushed her tongue as far as she could past Sam's clutching entrance. She continued lapping and thrusting as long as possible but eventually it became too difficult keeping up with the increasing movement of Traynor's hips, and Miranda swapped her tongue for fingers.

“You look incredible stretching around me, Samantha.” Lawson observed, entranced by the sight of what she was doing to Sam's pussy. She knew after a moment's pause that the specialist must be getting close to the edge. It was the first time Traynor had not bothered with a response all evening.

Miranda looked up to see Sam with her head thrown back in pleasure, both hands massaging and squeezing at her breasts.

“Yes...Miranda. _Please_.” the specialist groaned.

Lawson had not intended to make the woman beg. Leaning down she sucked Sam's clit into her mouth hard and bent her fingers up to rub against the graduate's top wall.

“Oh!” Sam gasped as her body started to overload. “I'm – ” and she exploded, her body trying to suck Miranda's fingers deeper inside.

As soon as Sam's body relaxed enough that she could move Lawson eased her fingers out, although she left her hand cupping the other woman's sex. Carefully crawling up next to Traynor she lay on her side and watched, content, as her new lover slowly got her breathing under control.

 

They lay entwined together in silence for a while until Sam inevitably spoke up.

“I knew you'd be good at it.” She said before smiling over at the scientist. “So, um, I'm not sure about you, but I'm really quite comfortable here...”

“I'm not going anywhere just yet.” Miranda confirmed. “I've never really done one night with someone before, although I've definitely done one-offs.”

“So...this is different because the artificial time regulator in the Citadel sets the lighting to 'evening'?” Sam asked, a little confused.

“It's mostly different because we don't want to kill each other.” Miranda admitted.

“Oh right - hard to cuddle and sleep when someone wants you dead, huh?” Traynor realised what the agent had been getting at. She turned on her side to face Miranda. “Before we argue about who is which spoon though...I really didn't get enough time with these.” She cupped Lawson's breasts.

“Well, I guess we could always – ”

Miranda was cut off by Sam slowly burying her face in Lawson's chest. Just when Miranda worried she might be smothering herself, Sam pulled back and rubbed her cheek against one breast, sighing happily.

“I thought when you said cuddle, you meant all of me.” The former Cerberus agent commented with one eyebrow raised.

“I'll get there. One last thing, though...Miranda. I respect you a great deal, you're an incredible woman, but I really have to do this.” She pushed her face into Lawson's cleavage again, and vibrating her lips started shaking her head from side to side.

“Seriously?!” Miranda tried to look pissed off, but started laughing, the endorphins clearly drugging her inner bitch into silence.

“I was going to say we could do this again some time." She continued, "But that was before you started motor-boating.”

Sam's pulled away, and looked somewhere between 'deer in the headlights' and 'puppy dog eyes'. “No! I'm sorry...I'd love to do this again. Apart from that last bit I did which was bad and inappropriate. Can we still?”

“Of course.” Miranda snorted at the sad face, feeling lighter than any time other than guaranteeing Oriana's safety. She slung an arm and a leg over the specialist, pulling her close and settling in for the night. She closed her eyes before sharing her after-thought. “...you bring the shock controllers.”


End file.
